Imotou?
by Diarza
Summary: "Apa... adik?"/Yukine menghadapi masalah baru. Yato harus memutuskan memiliki shinki baru atau.../"Kemungkinan terburuknya... ia akan mati."/Long oneshoot! Semi-cannon. My first fanfic in this fandom, general genre karena bingung xD. RnR?


_Wahah_… akhirnya Arza bisa ikut mewarnai dinding fandom ini. Coz, Arza jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama anime ini… #plakk

Oh ya, Arza buat ini se-cannon mungkin, tapi karena ini bukan punya Arza, bisa jadi salah satu tokoh ada yang OOC. Emm... sebenarnya Arza bingung ini masuk kategori genre fanfic apa XD *plakk

Noragami © Adachitoka

Warning : Typo(s) gentayangan, narasi tak jelas, maybe OOC, bahasa campuran, dll.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkoak di bawah langit sore yang damai. Suasana senja membuat sebuah kuil di tengah kota terlihat kemerahan. Sementara tiga orang mendaki tangga kuil, bayang-bayang pohon sesekali menari di tangga kuil tersebut. Tiga orang itu adalah dewa, _shinki_nya, dan manusia setengah _ayakashi_.

"Yahuuuy! Akhirnya uang yang aku kumpulkan bertambah banyak." Yato memutar badan menghadap Yukine dan menunjukkan dua botol berisi recehan lima sen. "_Neh_… lihat Yukine-kun! Aku punya dua sekarang! Sebentar lagi aku… hehehe…." Pemilik mata biru laut itu terkekeh membayangkan mimpinya.

"Hehh… itu karena Tenjin-sama memberikan semua kerjaan memburu _ayakashi_ kepadamu. Kau terlalu bangga, Yato." Hiyori mencibir.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil memburu semuanya."

"Yah... sejak itu banyak _ayakashi_ yang berkeliaran di kota." Yukine menerawang langit, mengingat pertarungan melawan Rabo.

Seketika ia teringat hal lain. "Yato. Aku pulang duluan, ada yang harus aku lakukan."

Setelah Yato mengiyakan dengan deheman ringan, Yukine berbalik menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kau kembali lagi, Yato-kun?" Suara Tenjin dari depan kuil membatalkan keinginan Hiyori untuk bertanya.

"_Ano_…" Yato akhirnya menapakkan kaki di halaman kuil. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Tenjin menyeringai. "Sebenarnya aku bisa menanganinya sendiri, tapi… berhubung kau tidak melakukan apa-apa.…"

_**JLEB!**_

Dengan jengkel Yato berbalik, "Harusnya aku tahu tidak perlu kembali." Sikapnya berhasil membuat Tenjin tertawa kecil.

Baru beberapa langkah, suara kakek itu sudah menyapa telinganya lagi.

"Tunggu, Yato-kun," panggil Tenjin. Alhasil Yato menghentikan langkahnya dan menengokkan kepala.

"Yukine-kun tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Dia pulang duluan."

"Baguslah."

Mendengar kata itu, Yato membalikkan badan dan didapatinya Tenjin yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau dan Hiyori-san mau duduk sebentar?"

.

.

.

Mayu membawa nampan berisi teko dan 3 ke cawan ke sayap kanan kuil, tempat di mana Tenjin membicarakan suatu hal dengan Yato. Mayu menghidangkan teh kepada tamunya dengan cekatan. Sebelum berdiri, ia menatap masternya sekilas, lalu Yato dan Hiyori. Hanya air muka Hiyori yang menunjukkan keinginan melemparkan seribu pertanyaan. Kontras dengan dua dewa di depannya.

"Silahkan," ucap Mayu yang beranjak pergi.

Tenjin menatap tanaman hijau di depannya, dewa yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam itu terlihat serius. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu, Yato-kun." Iris mata coklatnya bergerak menatap Yato yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata birunya.

Yato meletakkan kedua lengan di atas paha, kakinya terbuka menapak bumi karena kayu balkon tempat ia duduk tidak terlalu tinggi. "Soal Yukine-kun? Aku tahu…."

Sementara dua dewa itu asyik bicara, Hiyori yang duduk bersimpuh di atas kayu balkon hanya diam tidak mengerti. Ia berada di tengah-tengah Yato dan Tenjin, posisinya lebih dekat dengan bangunan kuil.

"Kau tidak bisa ragu, Yato-kun. Kau sudah melihat hasil akhirnya. Kau benar-benar membutuhkan _itu_ sebelum terlambat."

"Tapi…" Jari-jemari Yato saling menggenggam, menunjukkan ketidakpastian pikirannya.

"_Ano_…." Hiyori akhirnya bicara. "Maaf memotong permbicaraan, tapi… _itu_ apa?"

Dua pasang mata secara serempak menatap Hiyori, sukses membuat Hiyori salah tingkah. "A-aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak," sela Tenjin, terlihat sedikit senyuman di ujung bibirnya. "Aku sengaja mengajakmu, agar kau juga tahu ini."

"_Itu _adalah _shinki_," timpal Yato.

"_Shinki_?"

"_Hai_… Yato-kun membutuhkan _shinki_ baru. Demi Yukine-kun." Tenjin mengangkat cawannya, menatap uap panas yang menari-nari di atas teh hijau.

"…?" Hiyori semakin kebingungan.

"Kekuatan master dari _shinki _bisa berpengaruh pada _shinki_nya. Jika suatu _shinki_ tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan masternya, kekuatan itu bisa melukainya." Tenjin meletakkan kembali cawan setelah meminum setengah isinya.

"Aku… tidak mengerti."

"Bayangkan dua bendungan besar. Bendungan pertama memiliki sungai besar dibawahnya, dan bendungan kedua memiliki sungai kecil dibawahnya. Apa kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi jika kedua bendungan dibuka pintu airnya?" tanya Yato.

"Eh… sungai bendungan kedua itu akan meluap."

"Dan…?"

"_Etto_… erosi sungai?" Hiyori menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Tepat. Sungai di bawah bendungan pertama bisa berjalan normal, tidak dengan sungai bendungan kedua." Yato memberikan jeda waktu agar kata-katanya terserap. "Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika di bawah bendungan kedua itu dibangun sungai lagi?"

"Tentu debit air sungai itu akan terbagi ke sungai yang baru." Mata Hiyori melebar, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi… Itu bukan masalah Yukine-kun. Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Rabo kan?"

"Yang kau maksud 'dia' itu… Yukine-kun atau Yato-kun?" Tenjin kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Maksudku, mereka. Mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan Rabo."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin tahu cerita detil bagaimana mereka berdua bisa menang setelah terpojokkan Rabo." Tenjin memberi penekanan pada kata 'mereka berdua'.

Mata Hiyori kembali melebar. _"Itu… setelah Yato serius melawannya. Walaupun Yukine-kun yang berjasa, tapi… keadaan berbalik karena Yato. Karena Yato tidak segan lagi mengeluarkan kemampuannya,"_ gumannya.

"Kau mengerti, Hiyori-san?" tanya Tenjin ramah. "Kau bisa melihat sekitarmu. Koufuku dan Daikoku. Bishamon dan para _shinki_nya."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Nora?"

Tenjin menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas yang selalu dibawanya tersebut. "Dia tidak lebih dari sungai kotor dan bau," jawabnya dingin.

"Kau tidak mengerti kata 'jika dibuka pintu airnya'?" Yato menaikkan satu kakinya ke balkon untuk memudahkan kepalanya menengok ke belakang.

"Itu berarti…" Hiyori memutar cawannya perlahan.

"Karena kekuatan master itu berdampak ketika digunakan, Nora tidak masuk hitungan." Tenjin menurunkan kipasnya. "Jika suatu saat nanti Yato-kun mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya lagi, aku khawatir Yukine-kun tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Kemungkinan terburuknya…

"...ia akan mati."

Satu kata terakhir itu membuat semua suara tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Dan dalam kasus Yukine-kun, tentu akan berpengaruh pada mentalnya. Pertanyaannya, apakah ia bisa menerima dikesampingkan oleh kehadiran _shinki_ baru?"

"Tidak… itu sama saja memvonis Yukine-kun tidak sanggup untuk berada di samping Yato. Tidak dengan semua janji dan sumpahnya untuk Yato."

"Aku mengerti, Hiyori-san. Tapi… kau tau terakhir kali keadaan Yukine-kun ketika Yato-kun serius melawan Rabo, bukan?"

Diam. Keadaan seketika berubah menjadi hening, hanya bisikan angin yang mengisi telinga. Tenjin memejamkan matanya.

"Siapkah menjadi kakak dengan kehadiran adik?" Tenjin akhirnya menghabiskan tehnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa berat untuk Hiyori. Melihat semangat berubah Yukine yang tak padam, membuatnya tak tega untuk menanyakan hal _itu_.

"Ada apa, Hiyori?" Yukine menyadarkan lamunan Hiyori.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Hiyori tersenyum meyakinkan Yukine.

Yukine terlihat curiga, tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuknya kembali fokus ke bukunya. Hiyori menarik nafas lega. Ia melirik pojok ruangan tempat Yato duduk dengan menekuk satu kakinya. Dari sorot matanya, ia terus menatap Yukine tanpa ekspresi. Membuatnya teringat permintaan Yato setelah pulang dari kuil.

_Entahlah. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan untukmu…._

_Jangan pernah mengatakan alasan sebenarnya ke Yukine._

"_Neh_… Yukine-kun?"

"Hm… apa?" Ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Kau…," jeda lama. Hiyori seperti merasakan ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. "Kau… mau punya adik?"

Cukup lama Yukine berpikir. "Adik?" Matanya bergantian menatap Hiyori dan Yato. Mereka berdua menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Kalian…?"

"_Tch_!" Yato merasakan sengatan di tenguknya. "Oi, Yukine. Apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar mesum!"

Yukine terkejut, wajahnya memerah. "Tidak! Bukan! Hiyori yang memancingnya, aku tidak…"

"Kau yang mesum! Apa ada yang aneh dengan adik?" Usaha Yato menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya sia-sia.

"Lalu kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Itu seperti orang tua yang menanyakan–"

"Kalian berdua," Tak kalah, wajah Hiyori sudah memerah seperti tomat. "JUNGLE SAVATE!"

**_Brak! Bruk!_**

"Hiyorin _ngamuk_ lagi…," Dewa bersurai merah muda yang bermalas-malasan di meja penghangat merespon keributan seperti biasa.

.

.

"Kenapa aku juga kena…?" Kepala Yato kini mempunyai bejolan besar di kepalanya, tak beda jauh dengan _shinki_ di sebelahnya.

"…mesum." Wajah Hiyori masih memerah.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menggunakan kata 'adik'?" Yato membela diri.

"_Urusai_. Kau sendiri kenapa juga berpikiran aneh-aneh?"

"_Temme_…."

"Lagipula kenapa kau diam saja? Yukine-kun _shinki_mu 'kan?"

"_Etto_…," Yukine memberanikan diri memotong pertengkaran untuk bertanya. "Maksud kalian adik itu…-?"

Yato tidak menjawab, melemparnya pada manusia setengah _ayakashi_ di depannya. Mendengus, terpaksa Hiyori yang menjelaskannya. "S_hinki _yang baru."—jeda—"Tapi jangan salah paham, itu untuk membantumu melawan _ayakashi_."

"… _shinki_ baru?" Yukine tidak mengerti, kembali bertanya pada masternya. "…Yato?"

Masternya bungkam, seperti tidak ingin mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

_Membantuku? Apa aku terlihat tidak sanggup melawan ayakashi?_

_Bukankah Yato sangat mempercayaiku? Lalu kenapa ia ingin mencari shinki baru?_

_Dan kenapa Hiyori juga menanyakan hal itu?_

_Apa aku ini…_

_...lemah?_

"Bagaimana, Yukine-kun? Kau mau Yato mencari _shinki_ baru?" Hiyori kembali melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat Yukine terpaku.

Tangan Yukine menggenggam kuat-kuat. Kepalanya yang terasa berat membuatnya tertunduk dalam. "Itu… terserah Yato."

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Yukine!" Suara berat terdengar dari bawah. "Aku mau pergi, kau turun dan jaga toko sebentar."

"_Hai_…" Yukine beranjak pergi. "Maaf Hiyori. Daikoku-san memanggilku."

Tanpa melihat siapapun lagi, Yukine menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Daikoku yang bersiap-siap pergi. "Aku akan segera kembali. Belajarmu tidak terganggu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Setelah Daikoku pergi, Yukine menghampiri balkon depan toko dan duduk dengan menekuk kedua kaki, lalu melipat tangan di atas lutut dan meletakkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat memikirkan pertanyaan tadi.

_Adik…. ya?_

_Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku senang… 'kan? Seperti manusia pada umumnya._

_Tapi…_

_Haruskah?_

_Kenapa?_

Yukine menatap pantulan wajahnya di mesin otomatis, sebuah wajah sendu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Rasanya sangat berat.

"…ne."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh?! Daikoku-san? Cepat sekali kau kembali?"

Pemilik suara berat itu terlihat menenteng dua buah tas plastik besar. "Cepat?"

"Ah… tidak. Biar aku bantu." Yukine mengambil tas plastik besar dan meletakkannya di meja pendek. Kemudian ia duduk dan membongkar isinya. Sekilas Yukine melihat Daikoku terus memperhatikannya, dan ia yakin pemilik iris merah itu melihatnya termenung tadi.

"Kau punya masalah dengan dewa _sialan_ itu?" Daikoku duduk di seberang meja, masih menatap Yukine.

Yukine menghentikan kegiatannya, ia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura. Mata Daikoku yang selalu tajam itu juga tidak lepas menatapnya. "_Neh_… Daikoku-san."

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira… apa alasan dewa memiliki lebih dari satu _shinki_?" Yukine kembali tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hahh..." Daikoku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kemudian ia melipat tangan di depan dada, berpikir. "Alasan normalnya, karena _shinki_nya terlalu lemah. Tapi itu tergantung pada dewa tersebut. Beberapa dari dewa senang memiliki banyak _shinki_."

"Begitu ya?" Yukine mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Itu berarti, Daikoku-san tidak perlu khawatir Kofuku-san akan mencari _shinki_ lagi."

Daikoku tidak menggubris itu. "Jangan bilang… dewa _sialan_ itu mencari shinki baru."

"…mungkin."

Yukine memberanikan diri menatap Daikoku. "Daikoku-san!" Matanya menyorotkan tekad kuat. "Tolong…-"

.

.

.

Yato membuka matanya, memperlihatkan kedua mata biru lautnya perlahan. Matahari pagi yang menjamah matanya dari sela-sela jendela membuatnya terbangun. Ia mengubah posisinya menduduki futon, kepalanya bergerak mencari Yukine—yang semalam tidur di sebelahnya—sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Langsung saja ia bergerak menuruni tangga, dan menemukan Kofuku yang ditemani oleh sarapan hangat yang dipastikan sudah disiapkan Daikoku.

"_Ohayou_… Yato-chan," sapa Kofuku.

"_Ohayou_," jawab Yato singkat. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan, namun ia tidak juga menemukan _shinki_nya. "Kofuku, Yukine… di mana?"

"Eh… Yato-chan tidak diberitahu?"

Yato menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Yukki dan Daikoku keluar pagi-pagi sekali."

"Keluar? Dengan… Daikoku?"

Belum sempat informasi itu dicerna Yato, _handphone _di saku sudah memanggil.

"_Hai~_! Cepat, terjangkau, terpecaya! _Delivery God Yato_ siap melayani Anda~!" Ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejap. Lalu ia mulai bercakap-cakap dengan _handphone_nya.

Kofuku tersenyum melihat ekspresi meyakinkan Yato yang seakan-akan ekspresinya dilihat sendiri oleh orang yang menelpon.

"Siap! Aku akan segera kesana~!" Setelah itu Yato menghilang menggunakan teleport.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai..." Yato berjalan menusuri perumahan, menikmati jalanan kota malam setelah bekerja seharian. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepala, menyangganya sembari melihat langit.

"Eh? Yato?" suara yang tidak asing menyapanya.

"Hiyori?"

"Kau… sendirian? Di mana Yukine-kun?"

"Seharian ini dia tidak ikut."

"Heh…? Bukankah kau selalu mengajak Yukine-kun?"

"Tenang~! Selama tidak melawan _ayakashi_, aku bisa bekerja sendiri." Lagi, Yato berubah secara drastis. Tangannya yang membentuk huruf 'v' itu justru membuat Hiyori khawatir.

"Apa karena kemarin? Yukine-kun memikirkan itu?"

"Tidak~! Tidak~! Aku juga sedang ingin sendiri." Bohong, tentu dia ingin mengajaknya. Tetapi pikiran Yukine yang ikut mengalir di kepalanya membuatnya memilih membatalkan niatnya.

"Oi… Yato! Setidaknya pikirkan _itu_. Yukine-kun… bisa–"

"Aku akan mengambil langkahku sendiri," potong Yato serius, ia berubah drastis lagi. "Aku tidak ke tempat Kofuku malam ini."

"O-oi…" Dalam sekejap Yato menghilang dari hadapan Hiyori. "Hahh… sementara dia ke mana-mana dengan cepat. Aku harus berjalan sendiri." Hiyori melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Kofuku dengan lesu. Tangannya membawa _paper bag_ berisi buku tulis baru, buku yang kemarin sudah dicoret-coret Yato. Walaupun Yato mengatakan hasil karya tangannya dengan kata seni, seni, dan seni.

Tak terasa tinggal beberapa langkah Hiyori sampai di tempat Kofuku. Dari kejauhan, Hiyori memperhatikan jendela lantai dua rumah itu. Terlihat tidak biasa, lampunya tak menyala.

"_Konbawa_, Kofuku-san."

"_Konbawa_, Hiyorin~! Mau mengajari Yukki lagi?"

Hiyori menjawabnya dengan senyuman. "_Hai_."

"Tapi~ Yukki tidur cepat hari ini. Dia terlihat sangat lelah dan langsung tidur setelah makan malam."

"Ehh?"

"Yukki seharian bersama Daikoku, _ne_?" Pemilik rambut merah muda itu melempar senyum ke arah _shinki_nya. Daikoku ikut tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai.

Hiyori langsung bergidik.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Daikoku.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalau begitu aku akan pulang. _Jaa_…." Hiyori langsung berbalik menuju rumah.

"_Jadi benar yang dikatakan Yato. Daikoku-san itu…._"

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak itu. Yato membiarkan sikap Yukine belakangan ini. Ketika Hiyori bertanya, selalu dijawab sama.

_Menghentikannya? Kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan sengatan._

Hiyori tak mengerti. Yukine jadi lebih banyak bersama Daikoku daripada Yato. Itu juga membuat Hiyori tidak membantu belajar karena Yukine selalu tidur cepat.

Penerus keluarga Iki tersebut menghembuskan nafas berat, seakan-akan ingin melepas beban di kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi…." Ia menatap kakinya yang bergerak di bawah ayunan.

"Hiyori? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seakan-akan dewa mendengar doa Hiyori. Entah darimana _shinki_ milik Yato itu berada di taman—tempat Hiyori berada. Hiyori berdiri dari ayunan, memandang mata Yukine yang warnanya tidak jauh warna dari langit sekarang—keemasan.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" Dilihatnya Yukine dari bawah ke atas. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket hijaunya, hanya t-shirt putih yang basah karena keringat.

"Yato memanggilku ke tempat ini."

"Eh… kenapa?"

_**Gubrak!**_

"_GYAA_!" Yato muncul dari balik gedung dan berlari ke arah _shinki_nya. Suara gaduh terdengar di belakangnya, menghasilkan kepulan debu yang mengekori Yato. Ekspresi Yato yang menyerupai ekspresi penjahat dikejar polisi itu membuat orang yang melihatnya _sweatdrop_. Tak lama kemudian muncul _ayakashi _berbentuk kepiting setinggi bangunan dua lantai.

_Double sweatdrop._

"Yukinee~!" Yato tersenyum melihat _shinki_nya, mirip anak kecil yang menemukan uang terjatuh di jalan.

_Triple sweatdrop_.

"Kenapa kau bawa _ayakashi_ itu ke sini?!" teriak Yukine.

"_Urusai_..." Tanpa berhenti berlari, Yato menaikkan tangannya ke depan.

"Kemarilah… _sekki_." Muncul huruf kanji 'Yuki' di hadapan Yukine, kemudian ia berubah menjadi sebuah katana dan hinggap di tangan masternya.

"Menyingkir sebentar, Hiyori." Yato langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Hiyori mematuhi perintah tanpa berpikir panjang.

_**Prang!**_

Salah satu capit besar _ayakashi _tersebut beradu dengan _sekki_. "E-nak… ba-u-nya-e-nak." Ayakashi mulai menyanyikan lagu nasionalnya.

"_Tch!"_

"Yukine?!" Yato terkejut melihat _sekki_ yang terluka.

"_Tidak apa-apa."_

Serangan kedua datang dari capit kanan yang lebih kecil ukurannya. Namun meleset, itu hanya mengenai angin dan menerbangkan debu.

"_Zan_!"

_**Classh!**_

Capit payah tersebut berhasil dipenggal Yato yang melompat ke udara. Setelah cukup lama berada di udara, Yato menyerang lagi. "Kau yang menodai tanah matahari terbit ini. Dengan munculnya diriku, aku, dewa Yato. Aku akan melenyapkanmu dengan sekki dan menyucikanmu… _zan_!"

_**Trak!**_

_Ayakashi_ melindungi diri dengan capit besarnya. Tidak ada goresan.

Mata Yato melebar beberapa detik. "Kau kenapa, Yukine?!"

Lagi, _sekki_ terluka. _"Dia terlalu kuat."_

**_B_**_**lash!**_

Yato menghindari serangan capit yang gagal dipotongnya, kemudian ia berlari memikirkan cara lain. Dilihat dari kerusakan serangan membabi buta itu, terkena satu hentakan saja bisa fatal akibatnya. _Ayakashi_ mengejar Yato yang berlari menuju salah satu gedung di tempat itu.

Dewa beriris biru laut itu menyeringai, kakinya memanjat gedung dengan mudah. "Mungkin kulitnya keras…,"

Setelah lebih tinggi dari _ayakashi_, Yato berputar di udara dan membiarkan gravitasi menariknya ke bumi. "…tapi kau bisa mengalahkannya. Percayalah pada dirimu, Yukine!"

"…_hai!"_

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu dengan _sekki_ dan menyucikanmu…" Katana berwarna silver itu diacungkan ke atas kepala. Target, badan _ayakashi_.

"_Zan_!"

_**Slash!**_

Ayakashi terbelah dua dan lenyap dalam sekejap tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Setelah menapakkan kaki di bumi, Yato menatap _sekki_ yang terluka cukup parah. "Kau menyedihkan. Ada apa denganmu?"

_Sekki_ berubah ke wujud manusia dengan posisi duduk. "_Gomen_…."

"Yato! Yukine-kun!"

Hiyori mendekat setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kau bisa menghentikan kegiatanmu dengan Daikoku, Yukine." Ucapan Yato membuat Yukine terkejut. "Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali, master dan _shinki_nya berbagi pikiran dan tubuh. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya."

Belum Yukine merespon, Yato sudah mendekati semak-semak dan berteriak, "Oi! Kau sudah melihatnya, keluarlah!" Ia memanggil seseorang.

"_Yare_-_yare…_" muncul seseorang dari balik pohon. Pria berumur hampir lima puluhan, badannya jauh dari kata kurus, mengenakan _kimono _coklat kayu, dan yang paling mencolok… gundul. "Tak kupercaya kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Siapa?"

Pria itu menatap Hiyori. "…aku dewa _shinki_."

"Heehh?!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Hiyori. Dia itu tak lebih dari dewa yang mengurus _shinki_."

Yukine melempar wajah ke Yato, wajah tak percaya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Oh ya, Yukine. Aku membawamu kesini untuk membiarkan orang ini melihat kemampuanmu. Dia membutuhkan sampel masalahmu agar aku bisa mencari-"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin istirahat." Yukine berdiri dengan susah payah, lalu berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Tunggu, aku belum menanyakan yang kau mau tentang…-"

"Itu terserah."

Hiyori memandang punggung Yukine yang perlahan terlihat mengecil bersamaan langkahnya yang menjauh, kemudian menghilang karena jarak pandang matanya yang terbatas. "Yato! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kalau seperti ini terus…."

"Tenanglah, Hiyori. Pada akhirnya semua akan berjalan normal."

Kening Hiyori berkerut, kesal pada Yato yang menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya.

"Orang ini akan menyelesaikan masalah." Yato meletakkan tangan di bahu dewa _shinki_ di sebelahnya. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mau mau mengundangnya."

"Sungguh berbelit-belit." Orang berkimono di sebelah Yato manggut-manggut. "Jadi… sebenarnya jenis apa yang kau butuhkan? Yang masih berupa roh? Aku tahu beberapa yang masih murni. Atau yang sudah pernah digunakan dewa lain? Itu lebih berpengalaman."

"Bawa saja yang kemarin aku minta, aku tidak membutuhkan yang lain. Harga jasamu itu benar-benar mencekik leher."

"Tapi aku akan memberikan potongan harga khusus untukmu…."

"Potongan?" sekejap, mata Yato berbinar-binar.

"Yap! Yang awalnya 100.000 yen, aku potong menjadi…"

"Berapa? Berapa?"

"99.900 yen, diskon 0,1%!"

Yato _sweatdrop._ "Kau sebut itu potongan?"

"Kalau begitu aku tambahkan menjadi 90.000 yen, potongan 10%!"

"Dasar mata _duitan_…."

"Hey… kau beruntung, tak biasanya aku memotong sebanyak itu."

"Tidak." Yato melangkah menjauh, pulang.

Orang tua itu terlihat kecewa. "Tunggu, kau tidak boleh pulang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau tidak punya kuil."

_**JLEB!**_

"Si-sialan kau…!"

Dewa _shinki_ memasukkan tangannya ke lengan kimono. "Kau belum membayar barang yang kau minta."

Yato berhenti melangkah, mengambil botol berisi uang dan melemparnya. "Antar barangnya ke tempat Ebisu."

"_Yare-yare_…." Sambil mengamati isi botol, ia membayangkan waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menghitung semuanya. "Kau ini selalu menyusahkan, pengumpul receh..."

_**JLEB!**_

"Urusai! Karena ini aku tidak mau mengundangmu!" Baru saja Yato ingin melempar kata pedas lain, dewa berkepala botak itu sudah menghilang. Hanya tersisa Hiyori di hadapannya.

Yato berbalik, kembali melangkahkan kaki menjauh. Sikapnya semakin membuat Hiyori menekuk kening. "Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu," ucapnya datar.

"Ah ya, _arigatou_."

Hiyori mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping kiri Yato. "Aku-"

"Kau tahu, saat Yukine pergi tadi," Yato memotong. "…dadaku terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi aku tidak merasakan hal itu ketika Yukine bersama Daikoku."

Refleks Hiyori mengerakkan kepala ke kanan.

"Kau khawatir dengan yang dilakukan Yukine saat bersama Daikoku 'kan?" Yato melempar pandangan ke sembarang arah. "Yukine menyembunyikannya, tapi pikirannya yang terbagi denganku tidak bisa disembunyikan."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Hiyori.

Matahari sampai di ujung barat, meninggalkan sebilah cahaya terindah kepada langit sebelum ia tenggelam. "Dia…"

"…berlatih dengan Daikoku."

.

.

.

"Yukine, sarapan!" Daikoku memanggil dari bawah tangga, lalu ia menyajikan sarapan di meja pendek tempat Kofuku menunggu dengan manis. Samar-samar terdengar suara yang mengiyakan panggilan tersebut, diikuti suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga.

"Sarapan hari ini apa, Daikoku?" Yato mengucek matanya dan ber'hoam' ria.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu, dewa _sialan_?! Bangun kuilmu dan buat sarapanmu sendiri!"

_**Brak! Debugh!**_

Dan pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa.

Untuk kedua kalinya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga.

"_Arigatou_, Daikoku-san." Yukine langsung menempatkan diri di meja makan.

Belum lama setelah Daikoku mengambil tempat duduk, seseorang memanggil dari luar.

"Permisi…."

Yato yang babak belur langsung bangun menuju teras dengan semangat, menyambut seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu. "Selamat da-!"

"_Ohayou_…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sini?" Ternyata bukan, salah orang.

"Membawakan ini untuk Yukine-kun. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya saat malam, jadi aku datang pagi-pagi. Lagipula hari ini libur, _baka_…" jelas Hiyori panjang lebar. Tangannya membawa tas kertas berisi buku-buku.

Yukine menyapa dari dalam. "_Gomen ne_… Hiyori. Belakangan ini aku jadi sering tidur cepat…." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hiyori naik ke lantai kayu dan menghampiri Yukine. "Yato sudah mengatakannya."

"Kau tahu?" Yukine sedikit terkejut.

"Kau bekerja keras. Tapi bagaimana pun…"

Diliriknya Yato yang santai-santai menyandarkan punggung di dinding balkon, sepertinya masalah belum terselesaikan. Tak terasa ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kiriman untuk dewa Yato!" Bersamaan dengan suara misterius, sebuah ember kayu berukuran sedang yang ditutup rapat-rapat datang entah darimana.

"Akhirnya datang!" Yato tiba-tiba berteriak kekanak-kanakan. Diambilnya paket tersebut dengan bersemangat.

"Kau membeli itu?"

Yato tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daikoku, suara besarnya terdengar dingin.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Yukine berlatih untukmu?" Nada suara Daikoku semakin naik.

"Aku tahu… karena itu aku membeli ini, agar dia tidak perlu berlatih lagi."

"Nehh… Daikoku, sudahlah~!" Kofuku membujuk. "Ini untuk Yukki…."

Yato merasakan sakit di dadanya. "Yukine."

Yang dipanggil hanya menunduk, merapatkan bibirnya bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Temme_, setidaknya berikan dia kesempatan-"

"Daikoku…." Kofuku menahan tangan besar disebelahnya. Jika tidak karena seringai di wajah Kofuku, Daikoku sudah berdiri tadi.

Hening, tak ada yang bicara lagi. Hanya terdengar suara tangan Yato yang membuka ikatan paket, semacam segel di atas ember kayu itu. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit, namun dihiraukannya.

"Maaf, Yato. Tadi sakit, ya?"

Akhirnya Yukine bicara, itu membuat Yato sedikit senang, sedikit karena sang _shinki_ bertanya dengan menunduk. "Aku membeli beberapa agar kau bisa memilih. Aku tidak mau kau terus menunduk seperti itu, setelah aku mengorbankan uangku."

Yukine mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya yang menyembiratkan keputusasaan itu diberanikan untuk menatap Yato.

"Cepat buka bajumu."

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yato.

"_Heh_?"

Setelah paket dibuka, isinya berbeda dari yang dibayangkan. Bukan roh untuk dijadikan _shinki_. Bukan _shinki_ siap jadi. Dan bukan kertas berisi alamat _shinki_ tanpa master.

Isinya air, dan beberapa bubuk harum berwarna di dalam botol-botol kecil—bubuk pewangi.

"Berbeda dengan air suci, ini untuk memandikan _shinki. _Ini akan menyelesaikan masalahmu. Yah… walaupun harganya mahal dan menghabiskan uang yang aku kumpulkan. Pertama-tama kau harus buka bajumu. Aku akan-ehh?" Ketika Yato melihat _shinki_nya lagi, ia sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Tapi… kukira-_hiks_-kau… mencari _shinki_ baru… karena-_hiks_-aku... aku…-"

Senyum keluar dari ujung bibir Yato. "Aku tidak mengatakan itu bukan?" Ia meletakkan paket di lantai. Lalu mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambut Yukine.

"Dan juga…." Kedua tangan Yato meraih bahu Yukine. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan untuk percaya pada dirimu, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak percaya padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat air mata Yukine tumpah, jatuh ke dalam pelukan Yato.

.

.

.

Arza : Kenapa jadi gini ya? Beda sama yang dibayangkan Arza. Susah juga bayangin karakter Yukine di sini. Aku harap ini ga OOC. Oh ya… semua teori tentang _shinki_ atau apapun yang ada di dalam cerita ini 100% khayalanku sendiri. Jadi jangan percaya! #plakk

Hiyori : Syukurlah… akhirnya semua kembali normal… *nangis

Arza : Yahh… dan teori paling ngawur di sini adalah: ketika _shinki_ dimandikan dengan air khusus ia bisa lebih kuat, oleh karena itu Yato membeli air khusus buat memandikan _sekki_. *ngelirik Yato sama Yukine

Yato : "_Neh_, Yukine. Kau pilih wangi yang mana? Melati? Sitrus? Eucalyptus? Lavender?"

Yukine : "Apapun itu asalkan jangan mawar."

.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
